In wireless communication systems, some wireless devices can have multiple radio interfaces, for example based on different wireless technologies or standards. Energy consumption of each radio interface can depend on its radio state, e.g. transmitting and receiving states, and/or on its operational mode, e.g. as active, idle, and off modes. For example, in the active mode, more energy may be consumed when transmitting data than when receiving data. Further, in the idle mode, the consumed energy is lower than in the active mode. Typically, a multi-radio interface device consumes battery power continuously, since any of its radio interfaces may be transmitting data, receiving data, or in idle mode, where some energy is still consumed. In some wireless technologies, energy consumption of multi-radio devices may be further reduced by switching the radio interface, e.g. in idle mode, to a sleep or deep sleep state or by powering off the radio interface. The radio interface can be powered off only if it's not in use, such as in idle mode. However, in some cases, the radio interface needs to remain alert and cannot be powered off in idle mode, e.g. when a paging channel needs to remain active to wake up the radio interface upon a call arrival.